Overthrow Krabitalism
Overthrow Krabitalism '''is the pilot episode of the series ''The Algae's Always Greener. ''The following episode is "A New Socialist Day!". Characters * Plankton * Karen * Squidward * King Neptune * Mr. Krabs * Sandy * Gary (cameo) * Fred Rechid (speaking) * numerous Bikini Bottomites and Rock Bottomites Plot Plankton leads a successful revolution in the Bottomite empire. Transcript Plankton and Karen were having an intelligent conversation after watching another episode of Strawberry Shortcake. “The monarchy must be eradicated. There are poor people starving across the empire,” Plankton told Karen. Karen disagreed. “An imperial society is superior, as well as the gods of Bikini Bottom...they should be integrated into our government”. “But all this corruption between the Neptunians, the Krabs’, and the big banks! And religion too, everyone should worship freely!,” Plankton argued “Oh shut up you damn commie,” Karen retorted. “I’LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP YOU IMPERIALIST PIECE OF DUMB CRAP,” he screamed, and turned Karen off. “I’ll overthrow these conservatives. ''ROCK BOTTOM, BOTTOMITE EMPIRE, 2016'' Emperor Neptune I and corporation owner Eugene Krabs were riding in a limosine with a pool in it. “I love your system of buisness...what do you call it again...eh...ah, krabitalism!,” the king told his fine, rich friend. “Yes, where the masses work to make the goods for...eh...everyone! This will bring glory to the empire. By exploiting...uh, I mean...employing the people to work, they shall earn world-class goods!,” Krabs replied while drinking some champagne. The limosine suddenly stopped. Angered, King Neptune asked why. “Sir, a makeshift ambulance is carrying a poor, thirsty worker to the lake!,” the driver said. “Well too bad for him. Bomb the ambulance and keep moving on”. Inside the actual limo, a bodyguard asked, “who was the poor man”?. The driver replied, “Nat Peterson, I guess?” THAT NIGHT AT AN UNDERGROUND MEETING “Tommorow morning, we are to overthrow krabitalism!,” an angry Squidward said. “The empire has enslaved our workers, starved our farmers, assaulted our women, and torturing our minorities!”. The crowd nodded in agreement. “We are workers united. We shall crash the hammer OF THE PEOPLE’S WILL crashing into the emperor’s house of INVOLUNTARY SERVITUDE!”. The crowd cheered. “Now, among you brave men and women, who shall lead us?,” Squidward asked to the audience. This time no one answered, not even Squidward. Then a tiny voice was heard. “I will…,” said Plankton, in the back of the room. “Wh...what?,” Sandy cheeks asked. “No, I shall. I will overturn the religious laws, emancipating minorities and redirecting the funds to science!”. “Meow meow meow, m-meow,” Gary questioned. “Yes, but I shall be minister.,” Sandy agreed. Plankton was ready. Tomorrow morning, 8:00 AM. ''TOMMOROW MORNING AT THE ROYAL PALACE''' Triton just finished his private show of his female slaves being tortured for the fun of it. Then, shots rang out. Shubie and a few others knocked him out unconscious, and fired at his friends. The slaves were all over the place finding the runaway nobles, while shouting “LIBERTE, EGALITE, FRATERNITE!” or “OVERTHROW THE IMPERIALISTS!”. The attacks went to the hall, where the golden frame was looted and the paintings of historic emperors and nobles went on fire. The other servants marched into the thrown room armed with AK-47s approching the king, lead by none other than Plankton. “Give us liberty, or death,” he asked to the king. “WELL I WANT YOU DEAD! Army, attack!”. The revolutionaries turned to find the army and the Bikini Bottom police, lead by Krabs. “Heh, I’m fighting with an old friend, how funny,” he chuckled. “Turn around, pal,” Plankton replied and smirked. The army has commited mutiny. “At last we are freed!,” Jesus Sandal said. “Father...don’t forgive Neptune.”. Another officer who was Jesus’ father, Tyce Sandal said “okay”. He aimed and shot the emperor’s crown off. Neptune pleaded, “PLEASE, I SHALL ABDICATE!”. Krabs, now seen crying, begged,“Okay.... .....shoot me...shoot me....but don’t take our money!,”. “We don’t want your money, you damn one percent!”. The screen turns black. Someone struggled to load an AK-47 murmuring “Damn Soviet gun”...after that, two pairs of shots rang out. Fred Rechid then screamed in pain, “my leg!”. Trivia * "Krabitalism" is a pun on "capitalism," but not the broad thing. The "krabitalism" described in the episode is a system where one percent of the people in a country live in mass riches, while the other 99 percent live in poverty or just above it. * ''"Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité" is the national motto of France and Haiti, two countries that were among the most affected during the French Revolution. * "Give us liberty or death" is also a phrase originating from the French Revolution, and used extensively in independence and revolutionary wars later on. * Tyce Sandal is based on user T1DF * "Damn Soviet gun" is a reference to the 1985 movie ''Back to the Future ''where terrorists from Libya try to kill Doc Brown, but it is difficult due to the AK-47 loading. The gun was created after World War 2 by the Soviet government. Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:2016 Category:The Algae's Always Greener Category:Episodes Category:Percyblu Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:Pilots